callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outbreak
Outbreak is the first (chronologically the second) Exo Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This map takes place in an Atlas facility that has been overrun by zombies. Gameplay In Outbreak, the player first starts out with no exo suit, an Atlas 45, and 4 frag grenades. They must open doors to get to the Exo Testing Room to obtain Exo Suits. Most areas of the map have a power switch that needs to be activated in order to turn on the Exo Upgrade stations, which are similar to Perk-a-Colas from Treyarch's Zombie mode. The randomized 3D Printer has five locations, but only one is active at a time. There are two Upgrade Stations that allow weapons to be upgraded up to 20 times (25 with an easter egg). There is also a Decontamination Zone, which will cure players that have been infected. The starting area features a Bulldog and MK14 printer for 500 credits each, similar to the starting weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Rooms Courtyard The starting location, located outside the facility. The Courtyard is a quite large and open area, with a bus located in the center of the zone. Zombies can spawn from the rooftops, from three windows and from below the bus. There are two doors in this area that can be opened for 750 credits, leading to the Administration and the Main Hub. Weapons available: *MK14 - 500 points *Bulldog - 500 points Other: *Power Switch, behind the player when spawning. Gives access to the Exo Medic upgrade. *Exo Medic - 500 points (singleplayer)/1500 points (multiplayer), by the door to the Administration *The Warbird's black box required for the map easter egg. Main Hub The Main Hub is the center of the facility. It is a large, circular area with a smaller circular booth in the center. Zombies will fall from the rooftop, and can be chained by making a circle around the middle booth. The Main Hub has three doors, one connecting it to the Courtyard, and two others connecting to the Morgue and the Hold. Weapons available: *AMR9 - 1000 credits Other: *Power Switch, in the booth. *3D Printer - 1000 points per use, location in the booth. *Exo Slam - 2000 credits Morgue The Morgue is a large area, comprised of a small hallway connected to the Main Hub and the Administration, and a larger room, connected to the Exo Testing room. Zombies will spawn from multiple windows here. Weapons available: *HBRa3 - 1250 points Other: *3D Printer - 1000 points per use **In the hallway (initial spawn). **Below the staircase leading towards the Exo Testing Room. *Power Switch, on a wall facing the staircase. *Exo Reload - 2000 credits, close to the HBRa3 in the upper level of the Morgue. Exo Testing Room The Exo Testing Room is the central part of the map. It contains the Exoskeletons for players. It is a large area with catwalks around the outside of the room. Zombies can be chained by running around the catwalk, but it may be tough with a number of possible entrances. It is connected to the Morgue and the Hold. In order to obtain the EXO Suits, the player(s) must turn on the power generator near the Morgue entrance. Once done, the security glass will be disabled and the EXO Suits will be accessible. Weapons available: *Explosive Drone *ARX-160 - 1250 credits Other: *Power Switch, below the Morgue entrance. *3D Printer, to the right of the staircase leading towards the Morgue. *Trash Chute, next to another staircase leading towards the catwalks, leads the payer to the Courtyard. *Upgrade Station - 2500 credits per use, spawns only upon completing the easter egg, in the main room. Administration The Administration is a room located between the Morgue and the Courtyard. It is where the Decontamination Zone can be found, in a corner close to the Courtyard door. The area is rather narrow, and players may easily end up stuck at higher rounds. Weapons available: *MP11 - 1000 credits Other: *Upgrade Station - 2500 credits per use, close to the Decontamination Zone *Trash Chute, facing the Upgrade Station. Takes the players to the Exo Testing room. Holding Located between the Main Hub and the Exo Testing Room, the Holding area is an area with narrow corridors and a larger room with holding cells. It can be accessed from both the Main Hub and the Exo Testing room. Weapons: *Contact Grenade - 750 credits Other: *Upgrade Station - 2500 credits per use, in a small room close to the Main Hub door *Power Switch, in the same room as the Upgrade Station. *3D Printer - 1000 credits per use, in the room to the left when entering from the Main Hub. *Exo Health - 2500 credits, in a room behind the holding cells room, next to a staircase. *Exo Soldier - 1750 credits, in a room near the Exo Testing room door. Weapons Easter Eggs Ride of the Valkyries (Musical Easter Egg) A musical easter egg, Ride of the Valkyries, can be activated by hitting the "use" button on three items on the map: *The first is in administration. It is a wrench sticking out of a crack in a white wall next to a sign. *The second is in the Exo testing room. The item itself is unknown due to the area it being in being dark, but it is on a table behind two mostly closed doors. *The third item is in the Holding area, in one of the rooms on a bed with a corpse. The item looks like a flat iron. When the player activates each separate item, a few notes from the song can be heard playing. Game Over, Man! There is a story easter egg in the map, involving the four survivors' attempt to call in a rescue chopper for evacuation. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the front yard of the Atlas research facility is seen, as Oz narrates. Oz (narrating): When Atlas dropped the bomb, they... hoped it would finish the war. Instead, it unleashed a freak show like no one's ever seen. The scene then shifts to a prison, showing an unnamed Atlas soldier attempting to escape a horde of zombie, with Gideon aiding him from a Warbird. As Gideon takes a peek at the zombie horde swarming the prison, he is pulled out of the Warbird by a zombie. Oz (narrating): Three platoons were sent in to cage their new pet. Two came back in body bags. An acceptable loss by Atlas standards. The scene then shifts to the Atlas research facility, at night. Oz is seen doing clean up duty. Oz (narrating): 'Then they brought them here... for research. Gotta get a return on your investment. ''Oz then notices streaks of blood, coming from several broken glass casings, as well as two dead bodies. The scene zooms in on one of the casings. A hand suddenly appears, and cracks the glass. 'Oz (narrating): '''No one bothered to tell the rest of us. ''The scene switches to Lilith, who is working at her desk. An alarm then sounds, drawing Lilith's attention. '''Lilith: What the hell? There is no Sub-Level 6. The monitor in front of Lilith displays "Access Denied". Lilith: *sighs* Execs do love their secrets. She begins to type on the virtual keyboard. The screen then says "Access Granted". A second screen to her right then displays security footage, showing a zombie attacking a man, who screams in agony. Lilith: Oh no. The zombie notices the security camera, and lunges at it. The scene then switches to Kahn, who is viewing the same footage in his office. He then picks up his phone. Kahn: You gotta be fucking kidding me. (on phone) Harlene, get me security. Kahn looks outside, and sees a building block in the facility explode. Kahn: No, all of it! The scene then switches to Decker, who is helping the Atlas employees evacuate. Decker: This is a Code 3 evacuation. Remember the drill! Stay together, and try to- Decker then sees the zombie horde coming toward him. Decker: Son of a bitch! Decker then makes a run for his life as the zombies swarm in. The scene shifts to a view of the facility, with explosions across all floors. Zombies are shown running amok, outnumbering the remaining Atlas operatives. '' '''Oz (narrating):' No warning... No backup... A Warbird arrives at the landing zone, but is then attacked by zombies. Warbird Operator: Approaching the landing zone and- Oz (narrating): No one left... Warbird Operator: What the hell!?! Get it off! Get it-AGGGHHHHH!!! The Warbird then crash-lands, as Oz, Lilith, Decker and Kahn arrives. Oz (narrating): ...But us. The camera then zooms in on Oz. Oz: I fucking hate the Atlas Corporation. The four survivors prepare their pistols. Quotes Gallery SecurityCam Outbreak ExoZombies AW.jpg SecurityCam2 Outbreak ExoZombies AW.jpg SecurityCam3 Outbreak ExoZombies AW.jpg Outbreak Zombies.jpg Outbreak Zombies 2.jpg Unknown Atlas Facility AW.png|A view of the facility. Outbreak loading screen AW.png|Loading screen EXO Zombies AW.jpg|A group of exo zombies. EXO Zombies 2 AW.jpg|Another group of exo zombies. Zombies Exo Zombies Mode 1 AW.png|A group of exo zombies in the Exo Zombies trailer. Zombies Exo Zombies Mode 2 AW.png|Another group of exo zombies in the Exo Zombies trailer. Videos File:MAHEM MAYHEM! "Exo Zombies" Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Outbreak Gameplay (Havoc DLC)|Gameplay. Exo Zombies Outbreak Music Easter Egg|Tutorial on how to activate the musical easter egg. Trivia *The computer in the Morgue has the number 007 on it. This is a reference to the title character from the James Bond series. *The exo melee uses the right arm instead of the left arm in multiplayer **When using a ripped turret, the player uses the right arm *Players can become trapped by swarm of zombies even without being in a corner Reference Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Maps